She and Her
by viciousboar
Summary: Ever wonder how Jade eventually began to tolerate Tori? Bade


**Yay my first Victorious fic! Jade is definitely an interesting character, and I like her and Beck together (better than Tori and Beck- way too obvious) so I wanted to write something in her POV about it. :D**

**I think you might have had to have seen each Victorious episode to understand it fully though.**

**I definitely played around with the keyboard a little here, so it might be a little confusing. Sorry, but it was really fun to write, I really wanted to try a style like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Boo.**

* * *

Jade knew it would come one day. That there would be a girl that threatened her. That there'd be someone ^pretty^ and ^talented^ enough to take him away.

Tori Vega. Sister of the a r r o g a n t Trina Vega. The one who replaced her in the talent showcase. The one who almost ruined eveything.

The moment she saw her, she felt a *_pang_*. She had felt it before, but not as hard as this.

[jealousy/spite/resentment/envy/covetousness]

She remembered sitting in the crowd, rolling her

[brown/hazel/coffee-colored]

eyes as the emcee announced the word "Vega." Almost everyone in the crowd knew of the overconfident girl who would be performing next.

But as soon as another girl emerged from the curtain, Beck sat up, looking

[excited/anticipated/enlivened/exhilarated/animated/engrossed/enraptured]

at the beautiful girl, as if he had been waiting for her all her life. At least that's how she saw it.

He never looked at her that way. Ever.

Not even the first time they met.

Not even when he told her he 3loved3 her.

The **second** Vega girl, the one who didn't attend Hollywood Arts, she opened her mouth. Jade clenched her teeth,

[seething/furious/angry/enraged/wrathful/mad/livid]

that this girl had a wonderful voice {unlike her sister}

No one expected so much talent in the Vega family. Especially if you've met Trina.

When she finshed, Jade sat in

[silence/quietness/stillness/hush/soundlessness]

Beck stood up in his seat and **wooted**.

She didn't pay attention to the rest of the show.

* * *

At the end, Beck got up. He was going b a c k s t a g e. To meet her. Her. Her. Jade couldn't say her name in her head.

She sang one song, not even a 3romance3 one, and

[stole/took/robbed/swiped/looted/pilfered]

her boyfriend's heart.

Oh, she was going to get her. She deFINiteLy was. She was going to make her life miserable, just like that one kid in who stole her kindergarten crush.

She left, exiting the building, where surprisingly, Robbie was. She would have thought he'd be celebrating with her, since he, after all, was backstage when she sang.

"Hi," she said shyly {unlike her usual self} , and approached him cautiously. "Why aren't you with Tori?"

"There are so many people that don't want me around, I just hung out here," he said. He was right. He had even left his

[annoying/irritating/irksome/vexatious/nettlesome/troublesome]

dummy Rex inside.

She plopped down next to him.

"I feel that way too sometimes," she told him s i m p l y.

* * *

When she went back to school, which _she_ thankfully didn't attend, she strode over to SIKOWITZ's class.

Passing Robbie on the way, she decided to say "HI."

She didn't understand the change of heart, but wanted to make him feel better.

They spent a lot of time together after the showcase, and now she felt like they were :friends). **Good** friends.

As she walked into the classroom, she found the most

[astonishing/astounding/surprising/unexpected/unforseen]

picture in front of her: vvvvv

_She_ was rubbing his stomach.

Jade didn't realize _she _was going to be such a threat.

She had to get rid of the girl, one way, or another.

A!h!A! The plan she came up with was

[perfect/faultless/flawless/ultimate/precise]

plan to get _her_ to quit this

[bizarre/wacky/uncommon/abnormal/eccentric]

school on _her_ FIRST day.

And pouring coffee on _her_ head seemed just like the way to do it.

_She_ ran out of class

[saddened/shocked/disappointed/disheartened/dispirited/discourage/upset]

as Jade smirked in tRIUMPh.

She had **won. **The other had** lost.**

**

* * *

**

BUT... _she_ returned the next day.

Jade was sitting by feeling *weird*, thinking of how

[mad/angry/enraged/aggravated/bothered/exasperated/provoked]

Beck was at her during lunch and after school.

She didn't understand his _anger_ though.

She was doing it for **them**.

To get rid of **her**.

But he didn't want her {his girlfriend} in the (picture) anymore.

She might as well not *exist*.

All he could think about was _her_.

It was completely

[disgusting/sickening/despicable/detestable/loathesome]

crush ever. She HAD to stop **it**.

Luckily for Jade, _she_ picked her for the improv that morning.

She tried to look

[casual/indifferent/apathetic/lackadaisical/nonchalant]

about it.

As a +plus+, she even kissed him in front of _her_.

But _she_ just rolled _her_ eyes at her completely

[immature/childish/juvenile/unsophisticated/adolescent]

actions toward her.

* * *

During the first minute of the acting activity, Cat and Andre had already LosT.

Now it was just Jade, Beck, and _her_.

And she was actually **good** at the

[tough/tricky/mind-twisting/cunning]

game that you must be careful in.

Getting _more_ and more and **more**

[frustrated/infuriated/annoyed/dissatisfied/thwarted]

by her, she finally

[cracked/screwed up/messed up/failed]

and almost yelled at to SIKOWITZ the top of her lungs in major anger.

Instead of physically attacking _her_, she stormed to her seat in a huff.

Then _he_ and _she_ resumed the scene.

And the most *painful* thing happened right in front of her eyes.

They _kissed_. They kissed. They **kissed**. _Kissed_. Kissed. **Kissed**.

She was literally going to kill her. She was. She was. She wouldn't even make it to the emergency room.

Their lips finally parted each other's, and both faces were

[smiling/smirking/grinning/twinkling/pleased]

Words ^could not^ describe how she felt. All she could say was:

She hated her. She cOMpletELY and most DEfinTeLy hated her. More than ever.

* * *

The next time _she_ /dared\ /interact\ with her boyfriend was a while.

He and Jade {who had avoided her quite a bit for the next couple of weeks} had signed up for salsa dancing.

It was |pretty|

[evident/clear/obvious/discernible/unmissable]

that Beck was trying to make it up to her.

She didn't know whether to trust him or not now.

But she did because she **loved**3 him. To death.

But albeit the constant fear stant of her, he

[valiantly/courageously/indomitably/boldly]

invited **her **to lunch.

She even pluckily asked him for advice on her _locker_ **and **the bird scene.

Unfortunately, later on in the week, _she_ passed the test.

She was the only one in the class who

[honestly/truthfully/seriously/sincerely/actually]

wasn't happy for _her_; in fact, she frequently had to back hold her

[spiteful/mean/cruel/beastly/horrible/vile]

insults she wanted to throw as _she_ walked by.

* * *

It was a 1once1 1in1 1a1 1lifetime1 1chance1.

A once in a lifetime chance to show _her_ who's boss.

To show who he belongs to.

**S**t**a**g**e** f**i**g**h**t**i**n**g**.

She even had the most perfect plan:

Faking injury.

And it was perfect.

She knew _she _

[suspected/presumed/feared/deduced/surmised]

that she had something ^up her sleeve.^

_She _distrusted her. But Jade didn't really care.

Beck was paired up with Cat;

Luckily for Cat, Jade liked her somewhat, and knew she was a

[harmless/innocent/inoffensive/innocuous]

threat to her.

So she just _ignored_ her.

She didn't bother her. At all.

She had never even **flirted **with or **kissed** Beck.

So instead, she went along with her ingenious plan.

_She_ got received

[several/numerous/many/multiple]

detentions and had to clean up the -thrown-food-filled-theater-

She had |never| been so

[happy/jolly/satisfied/joyous/exultant/contented]

in since Beck told her he loved3 her.

And then that

[stupid/foolish/brainless/unwise/idiotic/mindless]

girl threw some i c e t e a at her.

It _**ruined** _her makeup. It =smudged= it across her cheek.

And one guy, not Robbie, not _Sinjin_, but **Andre**; of all the stupid people at |\({Hollywood Arts})/|

And he just had to go and find out and then blab.

And _she _found out.

_She _even wrote about it on theslap

And never in Jade's life had she felt so

[guilty/remorseful/regret/sinful/contrite]

about her w r o n g d o i n g s

{which was totally unusual for her}

So she found herself driving to the Black Box Theater the next day

And revealing her confusion.

_Why was she there?_

_She knew she set her up._

_Why didn't she tell?_

_She just took the punishment._

_Her_ actions were probably the definition of a goody-two-shoes,

but Jade didn't want to be so

[vile/hateful/shallow/malicious/unpleasant]

to _her._

Even though she |kissed| him.

Instead she joined her.

And they started DAncINg.

And Jade just had a faint

[inkling/notion/conception/idea/impression]

that they were _acquaintances. _But just that.

Nothing else.

* * *

And apparently _she_ **agreed**.

Because 2two2 weeks later,

_she_ asked for

[advice/help/opinions/suggestions/input]

from the people s u r r o u n d i n g herself.

It was starting to become clear that Jade was getting more and more attached to the 2second2 Vega.

But definitely not Trina. No one liked her.

Not even on her birth{week}day.

* * *

Jade couldn't believe it.

There was another girl.

But this time, it wasn't _her_.

It was another _her_.

As soon as she logged on to the Buzz-Finger homepage, she

[spotted/saw/noticed/beheld/regarded]

a picture with Beck and _her._

But not the 1first1 1.

It was the 2second2 1.

She

[confronted/challenged/faced/encountered]

him after SIKOWITZ'S class was over during FIRST PERIOD.

And in all of the

[distress/anguish/suffering/pain/heartbreak]

she was in, she blindly made 1 of the worst mistakes of her 1 life;

She broke up with _him._

She couldn't even muster the courage to say _his _name now.

**"I'm not your girlfriend anymore,"**

were the last words that came out of her mouth.

At this point, she didn't know who to turn to.

Robbie was worried about his review for the older Vega's

[dreadful/awful/appalling/terrible/horrid]

1one1-woman show.

And she was still somewhat mad at Andre.

And Cat was on a vction the Bahamas.

And she obviously couldn't go to _him_.

So she just sat al**one**. By herself.

And then _she_ and Mr. Harris decided to join her.

And apparently Vega #2 was somewhat

[concerned/worried/anxious/troubled/affected]

by her _acquaintance's _problem.

And apparently, she was the **one**ly 1.

* * *

She got the address {478 Sorrow Lane} from Andre.

On her way over there, she

[tripped/stumbled/slipped/fell/toppled/tumbled]

over a child's broken =kite=.

Catching sight of it made her b r e a k d o w n in tears.

And when she arrived at her proper destination,

seeing _her_ made it even worse.

How many girls could possibly threaten her from taking _him_ away?

Luckliy, _she _was actually

[willing/voluntarily/readily/intentionally/purposeful]

to fulfill her mission.

* * *

Too bad it didn't work.

Jade wasn't too happy about letting _her _visit _him_ alone during the evening, but she had no other

[option/choice/decision/selection]

to choose from.

And it didn't work.

_She _quoted to Jade later that day,

"**I'm glad Jade and I broke up,"**

Jade wanted to

[punch/smack/slap/hit/clout/thump]

him hard for that 1.

But she couldn't.

Because she wasn't his girlfriend anymore.

It was the other one.

Not _her, _but _her._

And through all the pain she felt, she managed to remember what he had said to her one day.

**"I wish I had someone like you at home. Like a pet. Probably a dog."**

And then he had gone on and on and on about that 1 subject.

She had to get him 1.

Too bad the dog was a

[psychopath/maniac/nutcase/lunatic/maddog]

It

[attacked/assaulted/bashed/pummeled/hammered]

his dad.

His dad.

His dad.

He would never forgive him.

He would |never| want him back.

Just _her._

_

* * *

_

But he kissed her.

Kissed her.

**Kissed**.

**her**.

And everything was alright.

Everything was

[fine/excellent/pleasing/grand/superb]

And she knew _she _wouldn't get in the way.

Because between she and her,

there was a certain bond.

But definitely not a friendship.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it, and hope it wasn't boring or too much!**

**Note: Around words like romance and love, I tried putting the computer-version of a heart, but only the three shows up. So no, it wasn't anything else.**

**Please review! **


End file.
